


Dispirited

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Boys in Skirts, Cheerleaders, Crush at First Sight, High School, Homecoming, M/M, Multi, Sexual Fantasy, normally im not a high school au type of girl, pep rally, then this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Olympus High didn't have much school spirit. Until cheerleader Percy Jackson came along and aroused everyone with...um, spirit.-Prompt fill from 2014 from an orphaned fic.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76
Collections: Fic Journal of the Plague Year





	Dispirited

To be honest, Nico hadn’t noticed him until the pep rally, which was not overly remarkable. Every day was foggy and slow in the off-grey halls of Olympus High. Even in ‘nice weather’, when the teachers would half-heartedly offer a walk outside on the track around the football field, the sun was only a thin layer on dusty pick-up trucks and even the self-proclaimed vampires didn’t even squint to see anything.

What was there to see, anyway? What was worth the effort?

It was a big enough school that new students did not make a splash. Nothing really made a splash here, really, which is why everyone was surprised at the pep rally when there was suddenly something everyone could see.

No, they were not surprised by the pep rally. It was a time-honored tradition at Olympus High to file in single file, heads down, hoods up, eyes pinned to the dusty gym floors and then to their worn sneakers as they sat on the decades-old grey bleachers to give half-hearted applause in preparation for a homecoming game sometime over the week-end that only some of the players themselves (and probably not the coach) would attend. They were not surprised when their grey-faced principal took the megaphone to say something to the whole class that none of them could understand and not wait for the whispers of---”What did she say?”/”Did you hear what she said?”---to dissipate before continuing with an equally unintelligible monologue. As usual, this lasts approximately five and half minutes before the microphone makes a whoosh noise that flusters her.

Today, she said, “something something… cheerleaders.” When the mic screeched, she seemed to wait, as if expecting applause.

It seemed as though two grunts and a cough were enough applause for her because she then handed the mic off to another faceless administrator as they congratulated each other on a job well done.

Although the students of Olympus High had not been surprised by any of the previous occurrences, they soon became very surprised. A tall dark haired boy walked up to the microphone, shoulders squared as he reached his hand out, only for the baffled man to hand it to him. They noticed his skin was tan, his upper arms well-framed by the blue jersey he was wearing. Their eyes followed the jersey’s white stripes to the boy’s trim waist, the sliver of skin available where his shirt hem ended and his skirt hem began. Then, not a single person on those bleachers could take their eyes off his legs, how as he walked to the center of the gym floor with the mic, the skirt fluttered around the insides of his legs, how his thick and muscular thighs commanded the shape of the skirt, displacing fabric as he strode forward.

When he spoke through the microphone, there was an audible gasp from the bleachers. “Hey, Olympus High! My name is Percy, your head cheerleader! This is my first year here, so I want you to see what we’ve got. Come on, girls!”

Everyone was too stunned to speak. They all wanted to see what he had.

(One person managed, “That microphone works?”)

Bright, peppy music started, and even the wide-eyed cheerleaders were eventually shocked out of their stupor by Percy waving them over.

Although the whole cheerleading team performed, everyone’s eyes were on Percy. He was so tall, they marvelled, legs reaching for the sky as he spun. When he flipped, he tucked his legs in, further thickening his thighs by pressing them against his calves. His skirt waved at them like a flag. Then, there was some sort of lifting pyramid going on, and someone gave a raw gasp when they saw his arms as he lifted a girl up. She was supposed to be the center of attention, pulling her leg up to her ear, but all they saw was the definition in his arms as he held her up there.

It was like everything else was grey, and he was the only sparkling, shining thing---like the one spot on a dusty floor someone had bothered to mop.

The routine came to an end as the music died down. The boy was breathless and panting in the middle of the gym floor, one corner of his skirt riding up. Those sitting in the front rows could see that his cheeks were pleasantly pink. Someone shouted that they should do it again.

“GO OLYMPUS!” Percy shouted.

Someone, maybe everyone, cheered.

The principal took the mic to say something, but even if she had been intelligible, nobody was listening. “Something, something… buses at 1:55,” they heard.

Now, Nico, from the corner of the bleachers, had done nothing particularly different than anyone else this entire time. Now that the pep rally was over, he saw several front-rowers beelining for the boy in the skirt, and he wanted to get his fair chance.

Nico nearly stumbled down three rows of bleachers when he saw the boy was stretching. He recovered by looking over the boy’s left shoulder at the dusty trophies lining the cabinet at the back of the gym wall. One of the girls in front of him fell flat on her face.

Now in second place, soon to surpass the confused track boy in a full sprint, Nico suddenly forgot how to walk when the dark-haired boy dipped into a deep lunge.

His skirt tightened around the sides of his thighs, draping over the curve of his ass. Nico’s legs were jelly. The track boy in front of him turned into mush.

This was the hardest anyone at their school had competed for anything in… maybe ever. Nico was sure if somebody timed him, he would set a world record as either the fastest or slowest someone could move while still thinking they were running. Honestly, with his eyes glued to the boy’s skirt, he wasn’t really sure what day it was. Had the pep rally even begun?

Then, Nico was standing in front of the boy, who was much taller than he’d seemed before. Nico looked up from his thighs for the first time, when the tall boy set him free by changing his lunging stance. His green eyes were a lot to handle, Nico thought, framed by long dark eyelashes. Was he wearing mascara?

“Wow,” he said accidentally. Then: “You’re really pretty.”

“Thanks, man,” said Percy, smiling. “You’re great, too.” He stretched one arm behind and over his head while turning to face Nico.

“Hi,” said Nico. “Where are you from?”

Nico was not sure why he started small talk at this exact moment, other than it just seemed right to talk to the boy while he took this incredible opportunity to ogle him. Percy’s waist was even smaller than Nico had initially anticipated, accentuating the fall of the skirt.

“Uh, Goode,” said Percy. “I, uh, blew up their school.”

Nico only managed vague alarm at this, probably because he was realizing that his face only came up to Percy’s chest level---a fact he found himself incredibly interested in---but Percy quickly stumbled out more of the story, as if realizing it came out somewhat homicidal.

“Uh, I mean, the cheerleaders blew up the band room,” he said. “I mean, it was an accident, really, but---”

So maybe in some ways Percy was not that much better than their principal. It was just as easy to drown him out.

Nico was not really listening to this incredibly relevant story, especially as the boy continued the story bent over touching his toes. Instead, Nico thought about spreading the boy’s legs in the middle of the gym floor, making snow angels with the dust. He wanted to run his hands up the boy’s knee high socks up to his bare knee, put his thumbs in the valleys between each defined muscle, feel the smoothness of his shaved legs. He wondered about reaching underneath the trim of the skirt, cupping his firm inner thighs and massaging wherever he was sore.

“Oh,” said Percy.

Nico blushed furiously. It seemed he had somehow communicated all of that to Percy’s face.

What a grave miscalculation.

Percy dragged him into the locker room with the rest of the cheerleading team when it was time to get changed.

-

There's no way anyone would miss the homecoming game now, not with Percy attending. Maybe the coach would even show up this time. 

**Author's Note:**

> In Fic Journal of the Plague Year Collection:  
> So really I wrote this fic by getting the idea of getting a prompt from a fic posted in 2014 that the author said was available to anyone (wish I could do a shout out, but the orphaned it.) I decided to fill the prompt even though I typically hate High School AUs.  
> I realized while writing it very strongly based off of my own high school (ie. no spirit at all---although not quite so dull as portrayed) that I missed going to school so strongly that I felt almost choked up about it. This was my last year of high school. I will have no senior dances. I will not experience a senior week. My work in AP classes all year has pretty much been wasted. My work as an officer in multiple clubs will ultimately not come to fruition for a final event at the end of the year. I won’t be able to talk to my teachers. I won’t have a graduation party. Hell, I won’t have a graduation.  
> I realized while writing this that I will not have senior skip days, and that I don’t want them, and that I desperately wish I could go back to school. I missed a large chunk of school earlier in my senior year because a close relative died. I arrived a week and a half late when school first started. I was barely in school this year. And I’m never going to get high school back, so maybe I’m going to take this prompt (and do it no real justice) and write one of the silliest things I’ve ever written in my life.  
> (uh, on a side note, if you read my any of my other fics and came here... im sorryy)


End file.
